


Hooking up with Hargrove

by AllGoatsGoToHeaven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 'i dont dOOO dRUGS. it's only marijuana-', Anal Sex, Billy 'antagonizing' Steve at work, Billy fucks to Ratt @ me about it, Both of them being in too deep without facing it, Car Sex, Established Relationship, HOLY SHIT THESE TAGS ARE MAKING THIS FIC SEEM LIKE A ROLLERCOASTER, Harringrove, M/M, SPEAKING of in deep, Scoops Ahoy Steve, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllGoatsGoToHeaven/pseuds/AllGoatsGoToHeaven
Summary: Billy Hargrove was here right on queue: Sauntering up to Scoops with that hungry little glint in his eye. Laid back and casual, but on a mission all the same. He targeted Steve as he approached, and Steve squared up for whatever the Hell was about to come out of his mouth this time.He crossed his arms while Billy made his way up to the counter. Billy stood there a good agonizing second to soak in Steve’s beloved sailor uniform. Then his thin-lipped leer grew teeth, and the flip Steve’s heart did was something, alright.“Ahoy, Captain Steve.” Billy mocked.Billy’s eyes flickered, surveying Steve’s coworker bustling behind the counter. His expression hardened. The playful glint snapped out like a boot to a cigarette. They were being watched.They both knew Steve’s co-workers were a nosy bunch - especially Robin - yet somehow, someway, no one had caught onto what really happened every time Billy showed up to Scoops.Hopefully.





	Hooking up with Hargrove

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO there’s a little easter egg in here I’d like to shout out ‘harringrovecryptid’ on Tumblr for. They made a super cool Harringrove interactive game awhile ago called Summer Days. In that game, Billy’s favorite ice cream flavor was ‘Rum Raisin’, so there’s a little reference to that in this story :’)
> 
> Also a huge thank you to 'Comets_Nix' for inspiring me to create this when we prompted each other with writing challenges! I’d also like to thank everyone who left comments and encouraging words on my previous Harringrove story, thank you all so much!
> 
> O K A Y why the hell is this turning into an Oscars speech, just enjoy the smut you filthy animal.  
-SABERGHATZ

Summer, 1985  
**"Hooking up with Hargrove"**  
  
_Steve Harrington | Billy Hargrove_

_ _•_ _

_Hawkins was full of secrets._

And Steve had found himself keeping a _Hell_ of a lot of secrets lately.

For one, he was hiding the existence of an inter-dimensional gateway beneath Hawkins. That’s kind of a big deal. Oh yeah - He _also saw_ a little girl levitate monsters with her mind last November. That was pretty trippy. And can’t forget the Christmas before that, when he watched said _ monster _ tear a rift through the Byers ceiling.

Point is, Steve has gotten pretty damn _ good _ at keeping secrets. And over the years, nothing really shocked him anymore.

But Steve never imagined that come Summer of ‘85, he would be hiding flings with Billy Hargrove.

Okay, that’s probably a lot to take in.

Let’s rewind.

Everyone knows Steve’s relationship with Billy started off as a rocky road.

But the month following their ordeal at the Byers, Billy had actually owned up and apologized for beating Steve’s face in. 

Yeah, real heroic. 

But if anyone was going to understand, it’s Steve. Hell, he’d practically been in Billy’s shoes not even two years ago. Steve liked to think he’d grown since then and, well, if he was capable of change, maybe Billy was too.

It wasn’t long until their brief exchanges turned into after school hang-outs. And then, their hang-outs took a more intimate twist. _ Turns out_, they weren’t that different after all. And in time, they came to establish an unlikely bond.

But just one thing - The town of Hawkins still saw Steve and Billy as mortal enemies. Can’t blame them, really. He and Billy have kept up their charade unnervingly well in public. And Billy made it very clear to Steve, that’s how it was going to stay.

It wouldn't be too difficult. The common folk of Hawkins tended to be pretty damn _oblivious_. Hell, if they’re not going to pick up on the fact that there’s something freaky going on with the government, they certainly won't pick up on the truth behind Billy and Steve’s charades. 

They’re not going to find it suspicious how Billy always shows up to Scoops _ fifteen minutes _ before Steve’s lunch-break. The way he places a dine-in order, then takes a seat to chip away at his ice cream until Steve gives him the signal.

They’re not going to find it weird how often Steve goes to the pool near _closing_ hours. How he’ll pretend to sunbathe in the dimming daylight, then follow Billy into the locker rooms when he takes an early leave.

And listen, they weren’t dating. Just - _Passing the time together_. Hooking up, _sometimes._ But it’s just sex, that’s all. At least, all they could ever be in this godforsaken town of Hawkins, Indiana. 

So, you’re all caught up.

And just in time, too! Because Billy Hargrove was here right on queue: Sauntering up to Scoops with that hungry little _ glint _ in his eye. Laid back and casual, but on a mission all the same. He targeted Steve as he approached, and Steve squared up for whatever the Hell was about to come out of his mouth this time.

He glanced at his coworker for support only to find - he suddenly had no coworker._ Damn Robin _ . She always _ fell back _ and pretended to be busy when Billy came around. It was endearing, _ truly_. Steve _ loved _ his job.

Steve crossed his arms while Billy made his way up to the counter. He stood there a good agonizing _ second _ to soak in Steve’s _ beloved _ sailor uniform. Then Billy’s thin-lipped leer grew _ teeth _ , and the _ flip _ Steve’s heart did was _ something, alright _.

_“Ahoy, Captain _ Steve.” Billy _ mocked _.

Billy’s eyes flickered, surveying Steve’s coworker bustling behind the counter. And his expression hardened. The playful glint snapped out like a boot to a cigarette. They were being watched.

They both knew Steve’s co-workers were a nosy bunch - _ especially _ Robin - yet somehow, _ some way _, no one had caught onto what really happened every time Billy showed up to Scoops.

Hopefully.

Steve sighed. Here comes the show. “What’re you doing here? 

“Jesus, that’s no way to greet a customer. You’re not gonna make me file a report, are you?” Billy reached for a complimentary toothpick, and Steve’s breath fell short. Because when Billy leaned over, Steve got hit by his favorite cologne. Steve couldn’t pinpoint the scent. It was just... _ Billy _. Like, old leather mixed with cheap cigarettes. Inviting, with a bite.

It was the same cologne Billy wore when they’d hooked up in the Quarry last weekend. Memories came swarming back. _ Vivid _ memories that Steve _ really _ shouldn’t be relaying at work. 

Billy unsheathed the toothpick and pressed it to his lips._ “Are you?” _ He emphasized. Billy didn’t even blink. Just leaned in closer, waiting.

“What do you want.” Steve was surprised his voice didn’t waver. His mouth felt dry. Frankly, he needed to get Billy and his goddamn Quarry-hookup-cologne out of here, fast, before Steve was forced to rub one out on his lunch break.

“One cone.” Billy interrupted Steve’s thoughts, _ “To go.”_

Steve gave him a single nod. “To go, huh?” He said, offhandedly. He ducked out of view and made his way over to the waffle cone stack. “What’s the rush?” He called, “You got a date or something?”

“You could say that.” Billy eyed the back of Steve’s head, _ intently _. “This evening, actually.”

“Huh,” Steve noted, raising a brow. He plucked a waffle cone off the stack, and tried not to act fucking _ obvious, _ cause _ Christ _. “Same chick? _Uhhh_, what’s her name - Angela?”

“Same one.”

“Wow. Look at you.” Steve mocked praise. He returned to the counter, waffle cone in-hand. “Billy Hargrove, going steady.”

Billy frowned. He wet his lips, eyes suddenly glittered with _ danger _. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Steve cleared his throat and gestured to the wide array of ice cream. “Alright, pick your poison.” 

Billy gave him one last _ glare _ for good measure before resting his forearm over the counter. He bent at the waist to survey the ice cream flavors, making a humming sound in the back of his throat, “What do we have here…” He wondered aloud.

Instinctively, Steve searched over Billy’s shoulder to scan the foodcourt. His gaze darkened at all of the turned heads. A couple guys were staring at them, grinning madly, like they expected a fight to break out at any moment. As for the girls, they were whispering amongst themselves. Giggling. Judging by their fixation, they were _ surely _ gossiping about what kind of _ Levi’s _ Billy was sporting while he stuck his ass out like that. 

Steve’s collar suddenly felt too tight. He couldn’t wait to get out of here. Couldn’t wait for this evening, when they could get away from these prying eyes. When they could stop speaking in code, stop fucking _ pretending _. 

“What’s your favorite, Harrington...” Billy’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Banana split?” 

Steve blinked. “What.”

Billy knew damn well what Steve’s favorite flavor was. Just wanted to tease Steve at work. Watch him fluster in his stupid sailor suit. Test how many buttons he could press before Steve_ snapped _. You know, the goddamn usual.

He leaned over the counter, so only Steve could hear him. Jesus Christ. Billy’s brows scrunched, tongue grazing his lower lip. “Rocky road?” His tone had dropped to a sultry purr. Goosebumps prickled up Steve’s skin. 

Billy looked _ mean _ . To onlookers, it probably looked like he was whispering all the ways he was going to wring Harrington’s neck after work, topped with that wolffish grin. And Steve stood there with his arms crossed, captivated by his gravelly nonsense, doing his best to unravel whatever _ code _ Billy was trying to convey _ this time_.

Steve did his best to snap out of it. But Billy had his full attention. He _ demanded _ it. He’d always acted he was sending Steve a secret message. Like Steve was in on something. Which, this time he actually was - mostly. He just really didn’t want to start unpacking whatever the hell _ Rocky Road _ is supposed to mean with so many food court customers undoubtedly fixated on their tense exchange.

Billy blinked those thick lashes and slowly leaned over. Steve’s breath fell short. “_ Passion fruit?...” _He purred.

And that time, it went _ straight _ to Steve’s groin.

“C’mon, man!” Steve snapped. He gestured at the flavors, clearly fucking _ over _ the _ charade _. “Just choose one, already!”

Billy cracked a manic little laugh. “You know what I’m here for, Harrington, _ come on!_” He yelled. Steve noticed a few more heads turn at the commotion.

Steve sighed, dramatically. “You know, when I said pick your poison, I didn’t actually mean it.” He twirled the ice cream scooper, and plunged it into Scoops’ least popular flavor.

Fucking rum raisin.

Billy’s favorite flavor was _rum raisin_.

Gross.

Billy watched him, wearing a tight grin. “Just _ scoop _ the damn ice cream and stop wasting my time, _ Harrington_.”

So he did.

Steve handed Billy the cone. “Alright. That’ll be $1.25. Now cough it up and get lost, _ asshole."_

Billy barked a laugh at that. 

But his gaze darkened just as quickly as it sparked. He stood there for a moment, real _ captivating _ and _ quiet_. Steve’s mouth felt dry.

Billy gave an idle lick alongside the cone, all the way up it. He cracked a dark smile.

Then he struck. 

Steve heard gasps all around them, and suddenly Billy had Steve by the collar.

Ice cream cone in one hand, a fist full of Harrington in the other. It was quite the look for Billy, _ really _. 

_“I’m gonna get you for that.”_ Billy promised, loudly. It wasn’t meant for Steve’s ears. But Steve’s dick was taking this whole thing way too personal. Thank god he was wearing his apron today. 

_“Like Hell.”_ Steve spat. He thrashed and Billy let him go, like clockwork. Like they were putting on a goddamn puppet show. They were painfully aware of all of the eyes on them, now. Christ, why did Billy always have to go around causing such a commotion? Why couldn’t he ever just ask Steve out _ in private _ like a normal person?

Billy pressed his lips together, smacked his teeth. “Ohh, I will.”

Steve combed fingers through his tousled hair. He watched Billy’s arm move down, slowly, like a snake waiting to strike. He tensed when Billy dug around in his pocket. You know, in case this whole thing really wasn’t a ruse. Just in case he decided to whip out a switchblade and gut Steve where he stood.

You never really know with Billy.

But he just fished out some change, then slammed it onto the counter like it personally offended him. 

Billy’s lips pulled into a thin smile. And there was that _ look _ again, the one that always accompanied his signals. With a _ wicked _ grin plastered to his face, he _ winked _. “I’ll see you later.”

As he turned around, Billy dropped a slip of paper into the tiny basket labeled **TIPS**.

Steve’s heart flipped. He gave a useless glance over his shoulder then fished through the basket. He snatched up the sticky note and thumbed the crumpled paper apart. On the inside, Billy had scrawled a little _ love letter _. 

7 : 3 0 S U N S E T C L I F F S .

**D O N ’ T B E L A T E .**

“Christ,” Steve mumbled. 

Steve watched Billy walk away. Glared all the way down to his perfect ass, watched the denim crinkle and ripple along his curves. He exhaled, slowly, running fingers through his sweaty brunet mop. Warmth began to prickle his cheeks, tightening beneath his navel. He really hoped his lunch break was soon.

“What’s that, some sort of formal _brawl invitation?_”

Robin’s drawl was enough to make Steve leap out of his skin. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and spun around to see Robin sitting up on the counter. Her feet dangled and swayed. She was watching Billy disappear around the corner, tongue pressing against her cheek. She looked bored. 

“Yeah, probably.” Steve lied through his teeth.

“Huh,” Robin noted. Cheeky. She popped a piece of gum. “What an asshole. Can’t believe anyone would go steady with that guy.”

“Yeah.” Steve mumbled. “What a dumbass.”

_• _• _•___

“Christ-“ Steve groaned, breath hot on Billy’s face.

Drunk with lust, he gravitated right into Billy’s touch. Let the guy run his calloused fingers through Steve’s mop of hair. Then he yanked, hard, shoving Steve back against the leather headrest. And when Steve gasped, Billy took the courtesy of licking right into his mouth.

They made out like animals. Rocked each other like teenagers in heat. Or maybe it’s the other way arou- _ God_, who _ cares._

They pulled away with a loud smack, and Steve took a ragged inhale. Through unfocused eyes, he watched their thin trail of saliva break and stick to Billy’s chin. It was pretty disgusting - and _damn_ did it made Steve lightheaded. 

Billy’s nose scrunched, revealing a vicious set of pearly whites. Steve was too wasted to know if it was a smile, or if it was a snarl and he was about to fucking die in the passenger seat of Billy’s Camaro. He got his answer quickly when Billy lunged in for _ more _.

Billy’s favorite Ratt cassette coaxed them on, Ratt's _'Back for More' __blaring_ from the speakers. It let them be as loud as they pleased, without a care. Their moans were lost amidst the ambience, but Steve could still feel them. The vibrations in Billy’s chest, the heavy exhales against his collarbone. Billy’s lashes fluttered when Steve pulled his hair and kissed his neck, just like that.

The clock read 8:22 PM. Sunset Cliffs, Friday night.

Steve had showed up at 7:30, maybe a bit earlier. But it took them a little longer to cut to the chase tonight.

That was becoming a theme lately.

Billy had brought a six-pack. Steve showed up with shitty Hawkins weed and an extra box of cigarettes. So they sat in Billy’s car and drank, listening to the radio idly. They shared a pack of smokes, then Billy got high enough to stop rolling his eyes when Steve sung along to the radio. Instead he’d just loll his head back and _watch_ with that thin-lipped smile. Lids heavy, gaze fixated on Steve. He’d given Harrington a couple hits, which the guy took like a champ. Of course he did.

And they talked.

Just talked, and talked, until Steve’s hands started wandering, and Billy was kissing Harrington’s goddamn mouth shut. They’d climbed into the backseat, and Billy let Steve shrug the denim off his shoulders.

Sunset Cliffs felt like another world. It was far up the road, just off the brink of Hawkins. It was secluded and - by Hawkins' standards - beautiful. The place really lived up to its name. They’d traveled up the rocky road and parked on a deserted cliff’s edge. The sunset was beginning to dip below the horizon now, washing their bodies with a hazy sun-kissed glow. 

No one would find them here.

So Steve grabbed handfuls of Billy’s ass, and squeezed the denim until Billy moaned into his mouth. He kissed Billy, tender, when Billy started graciously rutting his hard-on into Steve’s lap. 

Steve hitched a sigh, eyes fluttering at the building friction. He grabbed Billy tighter, legs spreading so he could get closer.

The song dipped just then, just low enough to Steve to hear how loud Billy _ groaned _. His earring dangled when he lolled his head forward, freshly permed curls curtaining his face.

He was _ beautiful _ . Steve kissed him again, slowly at first. Then Billy let out a cavernous growl, and his firm grip was shoving Steve against the seat. Billy kissed him, _ harder_, grinding Steve’s lap like an _animal_. He worked up a pace, making Steve flush real good. Making him crumble beneath his touch, just how Billy liked it. He watched Steve’s eyes roll back, felt his back arch. His brows furrowed, _ pleasure _ making him _ grip the walls _ -

“Mmh... _ Fuck_, Billy...” Steve slipped. Couldn’t even help himself.

Billy pulled back, staring at him. The light in Billy’s eyes had shifted. Then he let out a bark of laughter and started thrusting, _ hard_, right through their denim jeans. “You want to get fucked, pretty boy?” Billy jeered.

Steve’s breath fell short. His flushed lips parted, ready for a come-back that never came. He just started panting from the _ heat._

Billy exhaled, grinning madly. He spat the next words, “That what you came here for? You drove all the way up here just so I could make you my bitch? _ Huh? _”

Billy’s gaze darkened. He grinded _ faster_, making Steve grip the door. His breath quickened, navel burning. Christ, it felt so good. His hair bounced with the friction, aching between his legs. He let out a helpless little _ noise _, and Billy glared.

Steve’s lips parted. Billy fisted Steve’s hair and grinded him back against the seat again. Steve’s entire face was twisted with desperation, breath coming in hasty gasps when their gaze met.

Billy watched the hypnotic bounce of his hair, the desperate out look in his eye, beneath those long lashes.

_“C’mon, King _ Steve_...”_

Billy bit his tongue, body aching for more. He imagined what it would feel like to have Steve fill that ache. Almost _ cums _ at the thought of it.

Steve’s looking at him, gaze cloudy. He’s already got his legs spread so good, but Billy has other ideas. His dick twitches, but it takes all of his willpower not to tear off Harrington’s jeans and fuck him like the _ bitch _ he’s being.

But Billy gives him one more chance. 

“That all you’re good for now that I’m here?” Billy smirked. He leaned in, teeth brushing Harrington’s jaw. “Just another pussy for me to fuck?”

Billy pulled back and watched the light in Steve’s eyes shift. He let out a soft exhale, brows furrowed. Then their eyes met. 

“No,” Steve said, firm. “You’re mine tonight.”

He pushed Billy’s chest, and the guy easily rolled over onto the seat next to him, drawling out a string of laughter. As if it’s what he wanted all along.

Steve rushed to straddle him, trapping Billy between his thighs.

“C’mon then,_ tough guy!_” Billy’s voice was shrill, riled up. He lolled his head back. He let Steve kiss along his neck and unsnap Billy’s loose shirt. With typical Billy-fashion, there wasn’t much left to un-snap.

Billy shrugged the shirt off and Steve tossed it aside before whipping off his own.

He scooted closer, making Hargrove spread his legs further. They kissed, _eagerly_. Billy’s stubble grazed along Steve’s upper lip, tongue slipping to part his mouth while Steve zipped open Billy’s jeans. 

Yeah, if there’s anything Steve took away from hooking up with Hargrove - It’s that he always went commando. Like, always.

Billy sighed right into Steve’s mouth when he touched him. Steve spread Billy’s precum all over his palm, then gave a few hearty strokes.

“Fuck-” Billy hissed against Steve’s lips. They fell against one another, and Steve could hear just how loud Billy was breathing.

Billy cupped Steve’s face, gave a few brushes with his thumb. And their eyes met.

It lasted a brief second. Just enough for Steve to get hooked on Billy’s gaze. To dote on his heavy lashes, his piercing eyes. He got lost in them. He stroked Billy off, slowly, watching Billy’s jaw hang open with pleasure. Watched his tongue graze over his lower lip. Steve kissed him again, and again. 

Then Billy’s soft grip stiffened to claws. Steve gasped when Billy clenched his fingers, gripping around his jaw. Calmly, he jerked Steve’s face, making sure their eyes met.

“But let me make one thing clear.” Billy said. “I’m not yours, Harrington.” He spoke slowly, calmly. But there was something manic and terrified behind his eyes. He didn’t even dare to blink. Needed to make sure Harrington understood. “What we do... Never leaves this car. You hear me?”

“Hey- Hey-“ Steve ducked out of Billy’s grip. “We’ve been through this, man.” Steve said, “I know how to keep a secret, alright? More than you know.”

Billy’s eyes were blazing. “It’s serious shit, okay? If anyone ever finds out about this... I _ will _ kill you.”

Steve got the feeling he meant it. 

Billy looked over his shoulder, then back at Steve. This time, he wore a charming smile. “Now, grab the lube in the center console.”

_• _• _•___

A growl _rumbled_ in Billy’s chest when Steve clutched his waist and slid _deeper_.

Grimace turned to grin when the sensation became _painful_. Harrington was so _thick_, pushed in so _quick_ and _needy_ when he was worked up. Like he couldn’t wait a second longer.

Steve exhaled heartily, lips flushed. Billy let Steve grab his waist, pull him closer. Let him pull out a little, then thrust back inside, even deeper than before. Billy groaned. Harrington filled him so good, made Billy feel like he was going to _burst_.

And Steve didn’t slow down. Didn’t give Billy any time to adjust. He knew better than that. He just started fucking him, raw and quick, just how Billy liked it.

Billy exhaled loudly from his chest. Steve had Billy by the waist, rutting him with wide eyes and a flushed face. Lips parting, shimmering and bruised.

“God, you’re beautiful-“ Steve sighed. He moved in to kiss down Billy’s neck. His hands sliding down to grope Billy’s ass, squeeze it. Billy was so tight, so damn warm...

“Enjoying yourself, King Steve?” Billy mocked.

Billy licked alongside Steve’s neck. Raked his nails up Steve’s back. The electric stinging sensation made Steve gasp.

“Cause it looks like Tracy sure is.” He grinned.

”Tracy?” Steve echoed, breath short.

“Isn’t that who you told your hick friends you were seeing tonight?” Billy jeered. “Bet you can’t wait to show off all these pretty marks she’s been giving you..”

He squeezed his nails in, tight, started kissing Steve’s neck with teeth.

“Fuck-“ Steve breathed, arching into Billy’s tough.

Billy laughed, grabbing his cock loosely. His eyes were glazed, rolling behind his lashes when Steve grabbed tight and started rutted him as fast as he could.

Billy pulled away with a snarl, hardly getting a chance to admire the blooming hickeys on Steve’s neck.

Steve was pounding him so hard, so deep. Billy’s grunts turned into heavy moans, and he heard Steve bumble beneath him. His hair was bouncing all over the place, sweaty and sticky on his forehead.

The Camaro bowed beneath them. They shared the same air. Judging by the saliva sticking to their skin, they probably kissed. Kissed a lot. Probably drooled because it felt so good. Skin scorched with sweat, slapping so loudly they could hear themselves over the noise of Billy’s cassette.

They shook on the verge of release, grasping for anything and everything to find a foothold. They’re sweaty from exertion, kisses turning heavy and wet. Billy just fucks his palm, harder, and Steve starts panting. He gasps and sighs, breath hitching all over the place like the prissy king of Hawkins High can hardly handle it anymore.

Steve feels his orgasm building, creeping into his belly like dull, sore cramps. He’s probably moaning in_ that way _ that he does, because suddenly Billy’s fingers are digging into his jaw and their eyes meet. Billy’s gaze is _ wild. He knows._

He’s saying something that Steve can’t hear, coaxing him on. He moves faster, ruts against Steve _ harder_, and Steve loses all control when his orgasm washes through his body. He hilts Billy with a moan that rips through his chest, cums so hard that it _ hurts._

Billy arches to take it all, staring at Steve like he can’t get _ enough _ of his absolutely fucked out look. The flush of his lips, his sweaty hair. He wants every inch of him, and Billy takes what’s his.

He grabs Billy tight, rides out his orgasm selfishly. And Billy _ loves _ it. He thrusts back until Steve is a haphazard mess, inhaling sharply through his teeth. He’s grabbing Billy so tight, that it’s leaving red marks all over his waist. 

And Billy keeps grinding until tears well up in the corner of Steve’s eyes, body jerking with overstimulation. He probably screamed his name, probably begged, because Billy is whooping with delight now. He yanks Steve’s bangs back and jerks off _ harder_, makes Steve watch.

Billy’s belly muscles tense, features tight, bracing until he’s moaning out too. His tousled curls brush the ceiling when he throws his head back, features contorting with bliss. 

Steve gazes in wonder. Catches himself _ staring _at the mess Billy makes. And Billy keeps stroking himself off, coming some more, coming all over Steve’s belly, and he thrusts when Billy ruts down. Through a bleary gaze, Steve watches Billy’s abdomen tense, catches his Adam’s apple dip when he moans. His tongue always lolls a little, when it feels really good. And it does.

It’s so hot, that Steve can’t control himself. He grabs Billy by the hair and kisses him with such a fucking fervor, that his heart skips a couple beats. He pulls back, flushed with exertion, and Billy’s head lolls, humming low in his throat. 

Then Billy’s fingers are brushing up his neck. He fists Steve’s hair, and tugs him back. And Steve hardly gets a chance to breathe before Billy’s slipping his tongue into Steve’s mouth. He lets him in. Lets Billy do whatever the hell he wants, then counters it.

It quickly escalates into a full blown fucking make-out, in the backseat of Billy Hargrove’s car. It’s just the heat of the moment.

Then Billy’s shifting on his knees, raising his hips. Steve slipped free with a rush of warmth, bodies slapping with lube when Billy sat back down.

“_D’oh, God_.” Steve mumbled. 

“Mmmh,” Billy agreed.

Billy’s still kissing him. So Steve moans right into Billy’s mouth, and Billy’s teeth flash with delight.

He grinds along Steve’s spent dick, leaking lube all over him. Steve kisses him harder, savoring the feeling for as long as Billy will let him.

They’re both panting when they pull away, gazing at each other with wild eyes. Steve wipes the corner of his lip, smiles, and Billy’s rolling off him before Steve can say something stupid. 

They lounge side by side in the fogged up Camaro. Steve offers Billy a cigarette, and he takes it. He always likes cigarettes after sex.

“I want a tattoo.” Billy drawls, like they didn’t just fuck the daylights out of each other.

“No you don’t, man.” Steve smirked.

“Yeah, I do.” Billy shot back, nostrils flaring. He pointed to the meat of his bicep, the one facing Steve. “Right here.”

“Let me guess.” Steve was still trying to catch his breath. Half delirious, frankly. He already drowsy as Hell, but now he was caught in a riveting conversation about what disaster Billy wanted permanently inked on his body. “Some kind of Skull. With flames, or something that screams _ badass_, right?”

Billy pursed his lips. “Not that shitty of an idea Harrington.”

“Yeah?” Steve said. 

“Yeah.” Billy exhaled a cloud of smoke and rolled over to face Steve, “I think I’ll get it.”

“If you get a flaming - fucking - _skull _ tattoo, I’ll never speak to you again.” Steve smiled.

Billy pressed his cigarette to Steve’s lips. “I’d like to see you try.”

Steve took it between his fingers. He looked at Billy and laughed. Like, genuinely, _ actually _ laughed. Complete with a darling smile, and that little head dip he does sometimes. Not to mention the outrageous sex hair, that was a nice touch. His laughter was always contagious.

“What’s so funny?” Billy grinned.

“Nothing.” Steve said, zeroing in on the flushing hickeys down Billy’s neck. “Nothing, just- Looks like _Angela_ was enjoying herself too.”

He smiled, tapping Billy's his hickeys with a chipper, "_hmm."_

Billy ducked away. Steve was a real brat. "Jesus, Harrington."

And yet, Billy caught himself staring. Smiling along. Wanting to kiss him again. And dread bloomed in Billy’s chest when he realized. He still wasn’t high enough for this shit.

So he distracted himself. He sat up and reached for the radio, leaning right over the center console to flip the cassette.

Steve exhaled through his nose, gaze hooking on Billy’s backside. His skin was so red and flushed now. While Steve was contemplating on giving it a slap or not - he watched a drip of cum roll down his Billy’s leg.

Steve pursed lips. Oooooh - Jesus Christ. They needed to that again.

_“Shit.”_ Billy declared.

_“What?”_

Billy sat back against the seat, then lunged for his pants. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve said.

Billy stuffed his legs through the denim.

“I’m supposed to pick up Max from Starcourt Cinema at nine. She’s seeing that dopey new romance with the _Sinclair_ kid.”

“Which movie?” Steve asked.

“Like Hell if I know, Harrington. _Jesus_. I just said it’s a dopey ass romance."

Steve shrugged. At least he wasn’t the only one with a terrible cinema dictionary. Begrudgingly, he moved to start fitting on his jeans. “Eh, don’t worry.” He said. “Max will probably be glad you’re late. More time to make out with Lucas.”

“Can’t be late.” Billy mumbled, snatching the cigarette from Steve's fingers. He threw the door open, then climbed out to finish buckling his jeans. He slammed it shut just as quickly as he yanked the next door open. Billy piled into the driver’s seat and got situated with a roll of his shoulders.

He popped the cigarette between his lips and adjusted the rear-view mirror to face Steve. “Alright, get out of my car, Harrington.”

“Where’s my-“

Billy tossed the priss’s shirt over his shoulder, and it hit Steve square in the face.

Billy barked a laugh.

_“Thanks.”_ Steve's sarcasm failed to mask his humor.

He grabbed the wadded up fabric and stepped out of the Camaro. Fitting the wrinkly shirt back on, Steve made his way over to Billy’s side as the engine roared to life. He propped his elbow on the window before Billy could drive away.

“I’m off tomorrow.” Steve said, “We should do something.”

“I’m not.” Billy rested his wrist on the wheel.

“Oh, well- When do you get off?”

“Whenever the hell you _want_ me to, pretty boy.” Billy winked. He puffed a cloud of smoke his way.

_“Oh,”_ Steve blinked, brows raising. 

“Break is at 1:30 if that helps. Showers are... _ Pretty _ _private_.” Billy blinked a couple times. _Smiled_. “Should we see you then?”

Steve rolled his tongue around in thought, nodding offhandedly. “Yeah. _Yeah_, I’ll think about it.”

_“You’ll think about it?”_ Billy shot back, mocking. He extinguished the cigarette.

“Yeah.” Steve shrugged, “You know, we’ll see.” 

Billy laughed. He reached for Steve’s collar. “You’re a terrible liar, Harrington.”

Who knows which one of them leaned in first. But a chaste kiss was enough to make Steve dizzy. They pulled away with a filthy smack, graciously masked by the Camaro’s revving engine.

Billy twisted the radio up, and thrusted his car into reverse.

“See you tomorrow,” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you liked it and want to see more from me, please leave kudos and/or a comment!  
I read all of them, and greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
-SABERGHATZ


End file.
